


there must be magic somewhere, somehow

by yolrin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Movie Night, Slice of Life, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolrin/pseuds/yolrin
Summary: If there’s magic in the world, Seungmin thinks that it’s here now, in the air around the dilapidated old house that he calls home, with wooden floorboards that would have been ornamental maybe a few decades ago, but is now creaky and filled with termite-eaten holes.orAs he struggles to find magic in the world, Seungmin meets Hyunjin in a movie hall.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: EQUINOX





	there must be magic somewhere, somehow

**Author's Note:**

> "The magic of film isn't just because of the big screen, or the acoustics, but the ineffable shared experience of going to the movies."  
> -Fernando Perez
> 
>   
> PROMPT #013: Two lonely people who have never met before, go to see a movie, but realize that they're the only two people in the movie theatre  
> 
> 
> [1] Equinox, yay!! A quick advanced happy birthday to Seungmin and thank you to the people who organized the fic fest for this wonderful opportunity. 
> 
> [2] Vee, thank you so much for proof reading and beta-ing for me, this work would never have been possible otherwise and would be filled with errors on piles of errors. 
> 
> [3] Shout out to K for being an amazing friend and having to bear me pester her about the fic title. I finally have one, so yay to that. 
> 
> [4] To the reader, thank you for giving this fic a chance. Hope you enjoy!

The lights are out in the name of load saving yet again and the moonlight barely shines through his messily boarded up window. It's a little after midnight, as he lays on his bed staring at the blue paint chipping off his ceiling, when he receives the message.

Seungmin has been told that he's perceptive. He likes to believe so too. But he had been so sure that this was the time that he would finally get a break, that this was his chance. He shouldn't have had such high hopes. Chan had looked really impressed by his sample though, he thinks. _What could have gone wrong?_

A little part of him wants to be bitter over pettier things. Like how they didn't even bother to call him or send him a letter through the mail. Not even a measly e-mail. Just a text.

He decides to trash it.

When he sighs out into nothing, he actually wants to scream, or cry. Maybe both.

After the daily evening rush, in the late hours of the night, Old Market Area emanates a mystical aura due to an otherwise uncustomary quiet in typically busy and bustling streets. Where usually there are crowded streets stands emptiness instead. The streets are still bright and filled with all the cheap technicolor grandeur, the streetlight at the end of lane flickering on and off. Usually, he finds this time of the night comforting. But tonight, this silence feels like another burden on his chest.

It's his last year at university and all his friends have finished at least half a year of internship while the only kind of job experience he can boast of is serving plates in the Chinese restaurant below his rented room. 

_At least, Mr. Liu's nice,_ he thinks.

If there’s magic in the world, Seungmin thinks that it’s here now, in the air around the dilapidated old house that he calls home, with wooden floorboards that would have been ornamental maybe a few decades ago, but is now creaky and filled with termite-eaten holes. He feels like he can breathe magic here, albeit strongly masked by the spices from downstairs. Or maybe even the spices are a part of the magic. It's not the grand kind of magic though. Not awe-inspiring or impressive; it doesn't flash in neon colors around the corners of his dull sad room, filling him with joy, happiness or good luck. It's more grey than anything, weighing down on him with all its monochrome glory. It's kinda sad.

Because Seoul is so big, and imposing; it's filled with dreams and it's so so close. The colors are right there, but he can't seem to touch it. 

He has too many thoughts in his head. 

And it’s hot. It’s so hot that his shirt clings to his skin and he can feel the wet patch under his arm growing bigger and wetter. It's the sticky kind of heat that makes him feel hyper-aware of the spaces between his fingers and his toes, and it feels as if his portable mini-fan lying uncharged on the desk by his bedside is silently judging and reprimanding him for not making good use of it. When he peeks through his unevenly boarded window, he finds that the entire neighborhood is dark except for the main street. The Old Market Street is never dark. 

He lies down on his bed again, yet sleep never comes. He wants to ring Jeongin up, but his friend lives a different life from him. He always says that it'll get better, and he genuinely means it. But for people like Seungmin, sometimes it doesn't get better; only worse. That's the reality of the life he lives. 

And so he finds himself in the rundown convenience store fifteen minutes away, a squeaky funny guy named Felix, who likes to color his hair, minds the counter at night, and the sight of Seungmin jogging into the store in a crumpled washed out yellow tracksuit seems to be the highlight of his night from the way he grins when Seungmin enters the store.

They are acquaintances of sorts. Seungmin gets his stock of instant ramen and sprite, and on rare occasions caffeine, here - this store has basically been the oil to his last minute all-nighters for the last few years. And looming deadlines are much less threatening with a packet of chips. 

Felix is a flag bearer of oversharing which, paired with a bubbly personality and a rather eccentric taste in fashion, definitely helps his loneliness on most nights. So now, thousands of midnight runs to the store later, both of them have unnecessary information about each other. Like how Felix has a crush on a guy named Jisung from his Environment 101 elective. Like how Seungmin's aunt is pestering his parents to call Seungmin back to the dingy old town. Like how Felix's young and dashing landlord is probably fucking Felix's next-door neighbor. Like how Seungmin had promised his parents that he knew a guy named Chan who worked in one of the bigger companies, but said guy named Chan seems to be unable to pull any strings.

Felix also knows things. And people. And places. And he's scarily perceptive, he always knows exactly what Seungmin needs.

"Some guys downtown thought it'd be a great idea to open a 24/7 movie hall. And since it's downtown, it obviously worked. Then they thought they should open one around here, just by Telecasa Tailors, and it's the saddest thing ever. A friend of a friend works the counter. Pay him a visit. The entire hall's completely empty by this time of the night. Good AC too. Get a quick nap or something."

This is how Seungmin finds himself standing in front of a movie ticket counter at 2:47 in the morning, a little bit conscious of the way he's dressed when the person behind the counter stares a little too long at him. 

When Felix said 'a friend of a friend', he had expected someone older, not some judgemental teenager, who looks so terribly bored Seungmin is afraid the younger might try to hit him just for the fun of it.

_God, he hates high schoolers._

"If it was any other day, you'd get to choose what movie to play. Sadly, you're out of luck," the boy says, drawling with every word, as if it even tires him to speak. Maybe it does. "The dude inside's playing some movie called A Brighter Summer Day. Even brought his own reel." The boy doesn't pretend to know the movie, Seungmin doesn't know it either. He doesn't even care, he's here for the AC, so he takes his ticket and walks towards the hall without a second thought.

He feels like he enters at the wrong time. A kid is singing sweetly on screen. There's a guy sitting in the center of the otherwise empty hall who turns to look at him. 

And Seungmin might be dreaming but it looks like the guy is waving at him, so he raises his hand back in acknowledgment. It's a little weird, sure, but he decides to forget about it. Instead, he puts his mind to looking for a comfortable seat. He finds one soon and plops down on the seat. 

His life might be in shambles now but at least the material under his head is soft and the air conditioner is top-notch. He can practically feel his sweat disappearing off his skin. (He knows it's frozen but thinking that would make him feel disgusting so he doesn't.) 

He closes his eyes to the sound of sweet singing.

He falls asleep. And he's grateful for that. But he doesn't get to sleep enough because someone is shaking him, tentative fingers wrapped around his arms. He jolts up and he sees eyes, brown eyes staring at him. Brown, red-rimmed eyes.

"What the fuck?" He's usually more composed but now, he doesn't really feel in his element yet.

The stranger looks at him, bewildered, maybe even a little offended.

"The movie's over.” he simply says.

"Oh?" Seungmin pulls out his phone from his pocket and it's past 4 am. The electricity must have returned by now.

The stranger then proceeds to walk out wordlessly, Seungmin quietly following behind. The boy at the counter is snoring. While Seungmin feels sort of an obligation to wake him up, he simply cannot bring himself to. He has a heart.

The stranger, however, seems to be some devil reincarnate. Because he moves towards the boy.

Seungmin may hate high school kids, but he's not _that_ cruel.

He tugs at the stranger's sleeves; the stranger yelps and the boy stirs.

The stranger looks at him with a little bit of anger and confusion bleeding through his expression. 

"Let him sleep.” Seungmin says softly, letting his fingers fall from the stranger's sleeves. He doesn't have the energy to return the stranger's emotions.

"What if someone robs him?" He says it so genuinely that Seungmin almost wants to laugh. So he's dealing with that kind. _Naive_.

"Did you cry?" Seungmin asks instead, and the stranger seems taken aback. Seungmin already knows the stranger definitely did, his cheeks are puffy and the bags under his eyes heavy, but he doesn't want to spend the next few minutes explaining how the kid won't get robbed.

"I did,” the stranger says, with a big nod, surprising Seungmin with his honesty. "It was a good movie." 

This was not the answer Seungmin was expecting. In fact, he doesn't even know what he was expecting when he asked that stupid question.

"Oh."

"Yes, and you slept through it." The boy at the counter stirs again, so Seungmin leads the stranger outside.

"I did." He says, too proudly, when they're outside. Maybe something about the night is making him bold. 

He doesn't do this. He doesn't usually make small talk to strangers, but back home, there's reality waiting for him. There's reality waiting for him even in the weight of the phone in his back pocket. He just wants to escape reality for a little while.

"You came in two hours late anyway,” the stranger says nonchalantly. He then pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins scrolling through his phone.

"How long was the movie?" Seungmin asks, more to prolong the moment standing outside the cinema hall, two strangers in the early dark hours of the day, than out of actual curiosity. Movies have never been his forte, maybe he'll watch Marvel or Disney from time to time but that's probably it.

"Four hours,” The stranger says, and he seems to be amused by Seungmin's reaction because he laughs, and Seungmin must be yearning for human interaction more than he realizes because he feels as if he hasn't heard a proper laugh in ages. And something about the stranger's laugh unravels a deep knot within him. It stings at him. He wants to laugh along, but he also wants to cry. He looks ahead at the empty streets and neon signs, and he wants to catch a bus and run back to his town, his home, his mother's lap.

"That's long. What was it about?" Seungmin doesn't know why the stranger indulges him because he sits down beside where Seungmin is leaning against the wall.

"A lot of things, to be honest. But I guess calling it a coming-of-age movie would be a pretty spot-on description." Seungmin stares out at the street ahead of them, a lone car passes them, speakers on blast, as the stranger pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Seungmin doesn't smoke by principle so when the stranger offers it to him, he shakes his head. 

He asks himself why he's still standing here, because he has to face life now or later.

"Maybe you could tell me about it,” Seungmin offers. It's the kind of offer that you just throw out into the air, not expecting anything from it.

Just like when he was in ninth grade and had thrown majoring in Practical Music as an option in the dining table. It had seemed so distant then, almost impossible, among all his father's white-collar dreams.

Seungmin remembers when he first moved to Seoul, his parents had been so proud and bragged to the entire neighborhood despite being apprehensive about the direction he was taking. And he had been proud too. But when his mother saw his rented room for the first time during a visit in his second year, she had cried. He had cried too. He wonders if the moment they give up on him, he'll give up on himself too.

"I could." The stranger says. As the stranger smiles at him, eyes crinkling with lips curved upwards, Seungmin thinks maybe the magic isn't present just in his head in the confines of his room, but here outside in the open world too. In strangers at four in the morning before the sun even rises.

They decide to stop by a convenience store nearby. The stranger doesn't seem too familiar with the neighborhood, pulling up Naver Maps on his phone, and Seungmin uses that to his advantage by purposefully steering him away from the one Felix works at. Too close to home. Reality.

"What if you sleep like you did in the hall? What guarantee do I have that I won't be wasting my time?" The stranger asks. And in all honesty, Seungmin doesn't have anything to assure him with. But this is exciting. He doesn't know how often the stranger does things like this. But he never does this. So it's new and exciting, and so unlike him. An escape. He feels like he needs to say this.

"I never do this. Or anything like this." He says, over a packet of onion and cream flavored potato chips, as they sit on a bench in the park, overlooking a small pond. 

"I don't go around telling movie plots to strangers either,” The stranger pouts. Seungmin laughs at that. He tries not to think about how adorable the stranger looks. His phone screen shows 4:34 am and he's afraid that he's running out of time. The stranger is nice and funny, occasionally commenting on the taste of the snacks they have hoarded in sarcastic jabs, otherwise silent, a nice company overall. But he wants to hear the story, feels it has an importance in the greater run of life and he's running out of time.

"Won't you tell me how it begins?" Seungmin asks. And if he was a story character, this would probably be the most out of character thing he'd be doing. Maybe the readers would complain to the author about how he just isn't "the kind" to do this "kind of thing", but right now he's almost breaking at the seams and the only thing holding him together is a promise of a story from a stranger. Maybe he'll cry when he gets back home, break a few things. Or maybe he'll go by his day like every other day, keeping his emotions inside. But he needs this.

"Wait,” The stranger says. And Seungmin does. He leans back and looks up at the sky. The sky is still dark but he can tell by the shade of blue that dawn is close by. Maybe he should be getting some sleep instead of sitting here, cold and tired.

The stranger pulls up a song and leans back into the bench next to Seungmin.

"The title of the movie's from this song."

Seungmin nods. 

The song begins with soft guitar strums and Seungmin can't help but feel as if he's being torn apart as the first line is sung out.

_Are you lonesome tonight?_

_Do you miss me tonight?_

_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_

Seungmin knows that it's a romantic song, but he can hear his parents’ and friends' voices in it. He suddenly feels a constriction in his throat.

_Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day_

_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_

When had been the last time he called his mother and it didn't end in a fight? When had been the last time he hung out with Jeongin?

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_

"The story is set in 1960s Taipei. It begins when a quiet young boy named Si'r fails a class and is asked to move to night school." The stranger has a nice voice. Seungmin feels as if he's thought this before, but it's smooth and velvety, and it's easy to tell he's being selective with his words. He had said earlier that he was afraid that he didn't have the communication and linguistics skills to give justice to the story. It was back at the convenience store and he had said it as a joke, but it was obvious that this mattered a lot to him by how careful he seems to be.

"The movie is quiet for most of its bits, focussing on small details. The next scene is at the boy's home, the radio broadcasting a list of distinguished students, as a way to show the contrast between the parent's expectations and their son's current position." There are creases between the stranger's brows. He's thinking too hard about this. Seungmin’s hand itches. He wants to reach out and even out the creases. 

"It's not a movie review essay, Sherlock. You don't need so many details.” He says instead, offering a smile he hopes looks kind because that's what he means it as. He's often been mistaken as snarky throughout his life when he wasn't trying to be, maybe his face doesn't convey his emotions well, but he tries.

"But this part is important later.” The stranger whines and Seungmin breaks into an easy smile. The stranger smiles back. It feels nice.

The stranger continues the story then. Seungmin watches as he uses all the tools available at hand to tell the tale, his voice slowing down at parts and getting louder and faster at others, the intensity in his eyes and the way he stares into Seungmin's, his hands flailing around to enhance the scenario he spins with his words. And before he knows it, Seungmin is completely immersed.

Seungmin can see the movie before his eyes as the stranger recounts the tale. He can see the young boy caught between two warring street gangs when he is moved to a less prestigious night school. He can see the father making shady deals to secure his son’s enrollment in a daytime academy. And maybe he can see his own father a little in there too.

He thinks it should be impossible to retell a movie this well and vividly as he finds himself feeling more and more connected to, and pained for, the characters in their relationship struggles; confusion, trouble-making, heartbreak, moral frustrations, gang violence, and identity crisis. There's also the evident tension of the lurking military presence in the backdrop.

As the story progresses, the stranger gets quieter at key moments and Seungmin feels his heart beating fast, both in anticipation and because he hasn't been looked at this intensely in a while.

When they were on their way to the park from the store, Seungmin had suggested introducing themselves but the stranger said he appreciated the anonymity and that he didn't want to give his name out to strangers. Seungmin is foolish for feeling this way for someone he doesn't even know the name of.

"The ending scene is set in Si'r's house, now almost devoid of furniture. Si'r's mother is hanging up clothes to dry when she unexpectedly finds Si'r's school uniform. As she sobs into it, the radio starts to broadcast another list of distinguished students." The stranger pulls up a Wikipedia page for the ending, and just like he had said, the radio broadcast does return but instead of feeling somewhat satisfied at the circle end, Seungmin feels a heavy hollow in his heart.

Seungmin wants to applaud him. He narrated it so well, and with so much detail, but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

"Who's your favorite character?" Seungmin finally asks, after a few seconds of silence. 

"Cat, the kid who sings in a rock ’n’ roll band. I relate to him a lot. The way he tries to decode the song's lyrics with the help of his friend’s sister. That's what I used to do when I was younger. Pop music felt like something alien that had somehow found its way into my claustrophobic childhood of grey walls and buildings, hectic packed schedules and the ever-present burden of expectations to always be the best." And then the stranger shakes his head and giggles abashedly as he realized a little too late that he had said too much.

Seungmin wants to be surprised that this beautiful stranger, who seems unapologetically kind and willing, happy and friendly, and so, so expressive, has his own problems too; but Seungmin isn't. No one else would agree to spend hours talking to a stranger than another lonely soul.

"It was great,” Seungmin says after a while. The sun is up now, there are morning joggers walking past them and a few early dog walkers. "I don't know how it's possible, but as amazing as the story was, you were so great at expressing the story. Almost felt like I watched it myself." 

The stranger laughs kindly at that, a little mixture of embarrassment and pride in his laughter. It's a pretty laugh.

They stay silent for a little longer, with nothing else to be said. Seungmin wants to say something but he can't. If he was so amazing at making friends, he wouldn't be lonely. Maybe the stranger is bad at making friends too. But Seungmin desperately doesn't want this to end as another 'what if' or 'would be'.

"Cat's version of Angel baby.” The stranger says, as he slips the earphone into Seungmin's ears and his fingers catch on Seungmin's lobes for only a millisecond, but he feels a shiver run down his spine nevertheless.

The world around them doesn't stop moving. It's not like the movies. There's no big revelation, no trumpets in the background - instead, he can hear dogs barking. But Seungmin thinks this must be the epitome of romance. He knows he would definitely love to know the stranger better. There's a small part of his mind that says maybe he should look for an internship first before dragging someone into his messy life, but the bigger part of his mind yells at him to go for it.

As Cat belts out _You're like an angel, too good to be true_

_But after all_

_I love you, I do_

_Angel baby, my angel baby,_

Seungmin collects his courage and hands out his phone to the stranger.

"Your number, if you'd like to hang around sometime."

It's a pretty dumb idea, seeing as the stranger wasn't even willing to give his name, but when Seungmin asks, the stranger takes the phone with a triumphant smile and punches in his phone number without any questions. Seungmin feels his cheeks warming. Sometime during the process, the stranger's phone starts ringing. So as soon as he's done, he stands up.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go. Text me." And then he's off. Running away. 

It feels surreal. Seungmin is a little dumbstruck. He watches the stranger disappear through the turns of the parks and shades of the trees, and then when there's nothing left to see, he looks down at his phone, and there in his contact book is a new name. 

"Hyunjin."

_Like Cinderella_ , Seungmin thinks.

Seungmin goes back home with a smile, regretting his decision to wear his yellow tracks when he sees his reflection but happy nevertheless. He doesn't even know if the number is real or if the name's real, but he's happy for now. And that's what matters. 

He calls his mother later that night, after classes, and after work because he has shifts on Wednesday. His mother is not too fond of him working as a server and she worries unnecessarily to the point it sounds like she doesn't trust him. So it's not perfect, but they don't fight so it's definitely something.

He leaves Jeongin a text. Jeongin doesn't reply, but Minho texts him about how the younger is really upset at how Seungmin ghosted him and ‘forgiveness shall only be granted in the condition of a compulsory presence at a Saturday sleep-over’. Seungmin is more than glad to oblige.

He doesn't try the stranger's number until five days later. It's a genuine surprise when his monosyllable ‘hi’ gets a response.

"Are you the person I met at the cinema near Old Market Area?"

It feels as if his life is falling into place. 

Chan calls him on a Wednesday, and it's not the good news he wanted. Not from Chan's company anyway. But it's good news nevertheless.

"So my friend started a new company, and while it's not as well established as JYPE, still fresh meat, I trust him and his insight a lot. He doesn't have everything figured out yet, but I can promise he'll pay well enough. It won't be the best for a portfolio, but let me assure you, it'll be the best experience you can get anywhere." 

He goes for an interview on a Saturday and starts working immediately. The company's new and understaffed so there's a lot of work. But Seungmin thinks Seo Changbin might be the best boss ever. And maybe it won't matter if it'll look good on a portfolio because maybe Seungmin would like to continue working here.

It feels like a repeat when a little after midnight, with the lights out yet again in the name of load saving, the moonlight barely making it to his room through his messily boarded up window, as he's lying on his bed staring at the blue paint chipping off his roof, he gets a message.

"Same place. My neighbor Totoro. 2 am screening."

After the daily evening rush, in the late hours of the night, Old Market Area emanates a mystical aura due to an otherwise uncustomary quiet in typically busy and bustling streets. Where usually there are crowded streets stands emptiness instead. The streets are still bright and filled with all the cheap technicolor grandeur, the streetlight at the end of lane flickering on and off. As he walks down the street in torn jeans and his favorite hoodie, he thinks he'll miss this silence when he leaves, if he ever leaves. Maybe he'll miss the noise too. For now, he's still here though, he might as well enjoy it in real-time.

If there’s magic in the world, Seungmin thinks that it’s here now, in the air around the streets of the Old Market Area. It's like he can breathe magic here, big dreams and high hopes, mixed with simple gratitude, finding happiness in the most ordinary of things, and since it's Old Market, he obviously can't leave this one out, the smell of rich spices. It's not awe-inspiring or impressive, it doesn't flash in neon colors around the corners of his dull living-space filling him with joy, happiness and good luck. But maybe he doesn't need the flashing kind of magic. 

Seoul is so big, and imposing; it's filled with dreams and promises - too many promises that won't come true in its big grey buildings. Hongdae has a different kind of magic in its ever-bustling streets. Myeongdong has a different kind of magic, and maybe streets in Garosugil have their own kind of obnoxious magic. But his magic lies here in these very streets.

The boy at the counter still looks as bored as the last time, but there standing waiting for him is a beautiful man with a beautiful smile. He's wearing casual button-downs and black jeans, and he looks sweepingly gorgeous as he walks towards Seungmin, his long blonde hair framing his pretty face, curtaining over uncertain but excited eyes.

Seungmin realizes with a start that _Oh my goodness, this is happening._

For a second there's nothing but them, the excitement buzzing off their bodies and the expanse of floor between them.

His face aches from smiling.

"Hwang Hyunjin."

"Kim Seungmin."

There are difficult days, days when Seungmin still struggles with himself, days when money runs short, days when they sleep at two different ends of the bed angry with each other. But Hyunjin wears his heart on his face, he's kind and so willing to give his time and trust even to people Seungmin warns him not to trust because he believes everyone deserves a chance, he laughs easily and he speaks love with gentle touches and caresses, he speaks honestly and has eyes filled with hope. Some nights, they sit with cheap patbingsu between them talking and giggling till late into the early hours like teenagers, and it's so easy to fall in love. Seungmin finds himself thinking that there must be magic in the crinkles of Hyunjin's eyes as he smiles after Seungmin gives in to his wishes and dances to 'Are You Lonesome tonight' around their living room (Hyunjin insists it's their song, because he's dramatic and romantic like that and Seungmin agrees because he's a fool in love), that there must be magic in the spaces between their sweaty fingers as they watch the hundredth rerun of The Way Home (as Hyunjin cries for the hundredth time and Seungmin struggles between getting into his feels and laughing at his boyfriend), that there must be magic in the promises the city lights whisper to them.

And years later, Seungmin will find out, as him and Hyunjin spend spring walking through the banks of Han river, hand in hand, laughing at their own private jokes, amid strangers walking past them, running, crying, laughing, stumbling towards their own fates, that magic is wherever you want it to be. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> References : 
> 
> [A Brighter Summer Day by Edward Yang](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Brighter_Summer_Day&ved=2ahUKEwjH7srEjPLrAhXr7XMBHahAAxcQFjAYegQICBAB&usg=AOvVaw3L0JxYsJDZH9LhYztEWlTI)  
> [ Are You Lonesome Tonight by Elvis Presley](https://open.spotify.com/track/6vXZs9rEQF7Nd6O8Ue7NrT?si=dhAll1-MRquWNP7foONzzg)  
> Cat's Version (from 'A Brighter Summer Day) of [ Angel Baby by Rosie and the Originals](https://open.spotify.com/track/71keN33KR0rS5jwKi4JNLE?si=t3RSQRQ4R1mMRt7wAs9n9w)  
> [ My Neighbor Totoro (Studio Ghibli) by Hayao Miyazaki](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Neighbor_Totoro&ved=2ahUKEwiesenejfLrAhUBjeYKHZm6Bf0QFjAiegQIBBAB&usg=AOvVaw3g59rcnqWv0NCWNtdraluX)  
> [ The Way Home by Lee Jeong-hyang](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Way_Home_\(2002_film\)&ved=2ahUKEwibofKsjPLrAhWl7XMBHeG7CJkQFjAXegQICRAB&usg=AOvVaw3HuColnMnH02vJC2hD_y24)  
> 
> 
> *************************************
> 
>   
> If you have any questions, here's my [ cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yolrin).  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)  
> 


End file.
